No sun coming
by xxxLauraaxxx
Summary: When Edward left in NM, What will happen to Bella if the cullens didn't come back... Who will turn her. Soz i suck at summaries
1. He's gone

**A/N: Hey sorry guys, I know this isn't how it usually goes but I don't have my copy**

**Of New Moon, sorry if it's a bit different to what Stephenie Meyer wrote.**

CHAPTER ONE- HE'S GONE

He's gone, He left me with only the following words _"I'm sorry Bella, but I don't love you anymore, you're just a pathetic toy to me and I am done playing with you, so this is goodbye, we will be leaving now and you will not see us again"._ Then he turned around and left me standing alone in the forest. I stumbled around for what seemed like hours, and then I fell over a tree root and could not be bothered to stand up. I was completely numb inside- I couldn't even feel the beating of my heart, and I was assuming that it was gone when he left.

After a while I heard a scuffling noise, and I hoped it would go away if I stayed still, but I seemed to know I was there and I grew closer, and I heard it increasing in speed. Suddenly I looked up and there she was standing before me- Victoria. I wasn't scared at all, as I knew I was already dead inside from when he left me a few hours ago, but as I looked at the sky I realised it was almost morning, and he left me stranded in the late afternoon. Charlie must be worried, I thought to myself glumly as I looked at her coal black eyes and red fiery hair that seemed to be standing on edge as I saw her. She smiled at me like a Cheshire cat about to pounce on a mouse. "Hello darling Bella, I am assuming that Edward will be here momentarily?" She asked me in her high soprano voice. "No, h-h-h-he left me" I just managed to choke out in a voice that was hoarse as I had not used it much except beg for him to stay with me. I chased away that thought as I looked back at her. She seemed to be frowning, as she thought, then so swift I couldn't see it she was kneeling next to me "Well in that case, I guess I have no choice but to turn you, as this will not be much of a punishment for him if he left you stranded in the forest with dangers at every corner" she said me looking concerned.

She bent her head down next to my neck and she whispered something so soft I couldn't hear it, and the next second I knew she bit me and the fire was raging through me, I tried to scream out but the next thing I knew I was asleep on the cold hard floor.


	2. In the forest

**Heyy guys, sorry for the long wait for the second chapter, but I had end of year to deal with plus moving house, dealing with my cat dying, and lack of internet for 6 weeks.**

**Anyway- I need some reviews, as I need to know if my story is good enough or not**

**BTW: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT- it all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer (sadly)**

**Previously: She bent her head down next to my neck and she whispered something so soft I couldn't hear it, and the next second I knew she bit me and the fire was raging through me, I tried to scream out but the next thing I knew I was asleep on the cold hard floor.**

**CHAPTER 2- HE'S GONE**

I opened my eyes, and I saw 6 red eyes staring back at me- it was only then that I did not feel my heartbeat and I guessed what must have happened to me after Victoria bit me. I looked into the faces of the six vampires and I recognised 3 of them from the painting in Carlisles' study - they were the Volturi- Aro, Caius, and Marcus, and obviously their guards, although I had never seen them before. They stood quietly behind their masters, not saying a word. Aro stepped forward warily, as if he were trying to calm a dangerous jaguar. His guards stepped forward as well, but he ignored them.

Finally I asked the question that had plagued me since I had awoken "What happened to Victoria?" The smaller guard answered "Oh, you mean the redhead, we got here she ran away" looking slightly disappointed at that information. Aro stepped forward then and asked "Dear, what is your name?" and with a bit of a nervous glance into the forest I said with clarity "Bella Swan, although can I be called Izzy?"

"Of course, Izzy, I was wondering did you want to join our coven and be our princess." Aro questioned wit a look of uncertainty flit across his features. I thought about his request for a moment before I answered "Of course, but I have a few terms you have to agree on first"

Aro answered almost immediately, with a look of delight on his face "Anything for you, Izzy darling" "Well I want to be a vegetarian vampire" His resounding laugh answered me almost immediately. As we turned around almost silently and ran towards the private jet, I could only think of my new life with my family.


	3. In the jet

**A.N this story is not my own, unfortunately all of this story belongs to SM (cries and pulls out her hair)**

**Previously: **"Well I want to be a vegetarian vampire" His resounding laugh answered me almost immediately. As we turned around almost silently and ran towards the private jet, I could only think of my new life with my family.

**Now on with the story**

CHAPTER 3- IN THE JET

As soon as we boarded the jet, Aro introduced his guards to me, the smaller one was Jane and her twin brother Alec they were short, with vibrant red eyes, and with blonde hair. I learnt their powers, Jane could make you feel immense pain, and Alec could immobilize all of your senses, although they didn't work on me (sort of like how Edward couldn't read my thought) I cringed when i thought his name, and everyone noticed. "Izzy darling, what is the matter?" Aro asked kindly while everyone looked to me in concern including the other guard, who had been sitting so quietly that I didn't notice him, Aro saw my gaze and mentioned "That is Felix, he's just brawn" "Now continue with your story"

I looked at everyone's somber faces, while I started telling them of my life at fore, how I met the Cullens' *wince* and how Edward *wince* and I fell in love, I told them everything up until how they found me, and by the end Daddy, ad uncle Caius and Marcus were visibly shaking in anger. "It's all right Dad, uncles, when me meets me again he'll wish he never came to Forks". Dad, Marcus and Caius were happy at what I called them and they relaxed even further. I felt a weird sensation in the pit of my stomach, when I felt a popping sound, and I realized my hands were death gripping the armrests. Dad looked over to me in concern and he helped pry my hands off of the chair. "Izzy, what is wrong?" he asked in concern, as uncles surrounded me as well.

"I don't know, I think I'm going to explode" I almost shouted, as I worked to calm myself, dad started talking in whispers to uncles, and he kept looking over to me every ten seconds.

As he walked back, he had a serene smile on his face, as he exclaimed in a happier tone than I had ever seen him in, and I had only known him a few hours. "I think we found you're power"


	4. Powers

**Disclaimer: I don not own the characters in this story, they all belong to SM but I do own the plot**

**Previously:**

"I don't know, I think I'm going to explode" I almost shouted, as I worked to calm myself, dad started talking in whispers to uncles, and he kept looking over to me every ten seconds.

As he walked back, he had a serene smile on his face, as he exclaimed in a happier tone than I had ever seen him in, and I had only known him a few hours. "I think we found you're power"

CHAPTER 4- POWERS

"WHAT? What is it?" I asked, now excited as well

"Well Izzy, I think you're a sponge, you absorb other people's powers, and I think you are also a shield; that is why Janes' and Alecs' power couldn't reach you" Dad said while conversing with his brothers. I started to feel the plane descending, as they spoke with quiet whispers to one another. I looked out the window and gasped at the quiet beauty of it all, the now capped mountains, the beauty of the city below us. Dad heard my gasp and came over "that is Volterra, the city you are now princess of." He said with so much pride in his voice, that I had to hug him. "Um, Izzy, aren't you thirsty?" he asked with a bit of worry "No, why?" Dad and uncles gasped, as they realized this, maybe when you were human, you're repulse to blood caused this reaction. we'll have to keep an eye n you though!" he warned sternly. I nodded in confirmation. When Edward sees what the little pathetic human he left behind had turned into now, he will begging for my forgiveness, (oh, wow I really sound like a princess) When the plane had fully landed, we stepped off and heard many gasps surround us, and cameras clicking feverishly (lucky dad had thought to give us sunglasses). I looked around at my people, I am going to love living like this. As we hopped into the limo and sped away to the castle that was now my home.


End file.
